


Stargazing

by dgoatsalt (dragongoats)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Camping, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Self-Reflection, Snuggling, The Hinterlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dgoatsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian reminisces about camping alone in the Hinterlands and shares some time alone with Inquisitor Trevelyan. They discuss the circle, and relationships, past and present.</p><p>---</p><p>Her body was warm next to his and she rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder. He had grown surprisingly accustomed to her more physical displays of affection. He had never understood the desire to hug or "snuggle", his upbringing had seen to that. Propriety and appearances first and all that. But, her kindness and charm had nestled its way under his skin, and he found he quite enjoyed "snuggling" with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Nights in the Hinterlands could always be counted on being two things: cold and clear. The first time Dorian Pavus had been camping in the Hinterlands, he had been alone and ill prepared for the radical temperature change. Now, however, he had layers and blankets and a fire, as well the security and support of companions. The clear nightsky was spectacular for stargazing, provided one was as fortunate as he was to have campsite that did not draw the attention of the various nefarious groups prowling the hills while one rested their head.

The fire crackled nearby where Dorian lay on the ground, he tried to balance the unpleasant feelings of being too hot and too cold by occasionally rotating his position like a roasting hen. He rested his head on his arms, staring up into the vast, void of space, and took a deep, steadying breath. The stars were clear and bright. It made him feel incredibly small and large at the same time, a curious feeling that he had to admit, he rather enjoyed. It was relaxing, just being able to take it all in and let his mind empty. For the moment at least, he could stop thinking about his broken homeland, his relationship with his father, or even his uncertain future. How very different it was from when he had been here previously, alone and in a foreign land, with barely the clothes on his back. He reflected how angry he had felt when he left. But that anger felt muted now, and he could focus on moving on, building something. _Growing_.

A quiet shuffling noise from the tents beside him made him turn his head and quickly reach for his staff at his hip, ready for the possibility of a threat. When he saw the familiar contours of Inquisitor Trevelyan, he let out a sigh and felt his body relax as he returned to his comfortable position staring at the sky.

"May I join you?" Her voice was a quiet, but rang with the familiar note of confidence and authority she managed to bring into every aspect of her actions and speech.

"Can't sleep?" Dorian was pleased for the company and gave a low chuckle when she lay down next to him without waiting for his response.

Her body was warm next to his and she rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder. He had grown surprisingly accustomed to her more physical displays of affection. He had never understood the desire to hug or "snuggle", his upbringing had seen to that. Propriety and appearances first and all that. But, her kindness and charm had nestled its way under his skin, and he found he quite enjoyed "snuggling" with her. It was comforting and warm and it helped say things when words seemed inadequate.

Dorian continued to stare at the sky, while listening to her steady breathing. His eyes traced the familiar constellations, Peraquialus, Kios, and others. His mind habitually recalling all the lore and history connected to each star cluster as he observed them.

"You're not usually one for the cold outdoors, not when there's a nice warm tent so close by. What's on your mind?" She said with a gentle nudge at his shoulder.

Dorian cast her a sideways glance and smiled. "Ah, don't tempt me. " He paused, frowning and looking back at the sky. "I had been thinking about my father. I was reminded of the last time we camped on these roads after our delightful meeting with him."

Dorian knew he probably sounded a touch bitter. Perhaps he still was in some ways, though the initial pain and ache of betrayal had faded a bit since his escape from Tevinter and after speaking with his father.

"Things will never be the same, I know that. But at least I know he won't whisk me away back to Tevinter in a potato sack."

It's a testament to the closeness of their friendship that Dorian feels the desire to share bits and pieces of his past with her, he wants to tell her about the boy he thought he loved when he was too young to know what love was, and that he was still hoping to find that, someday. And that when he sees the way Cullen looks at her, it makes him ache for someone to look at him like that. Perhaps one day he'll share these things with her, more pieces of his past and his dreams that she can put together in the large puzzle that is Dorian Pavus, pariah and mage from Tevinter. But he doesn't. Not now. Instead he directs the question towards her.

"In the circle, I had heard fraternization was frowned upon, did you ever..." Dorian trailed off with a wave of his hand.

Inquisitor Trevelyan raised an eyebrow at the apparent non sequitur, but responded with a laugh anyway. "I had... infatuations with some of the Templars, it's true. There was this one..."

Dorian interrupted her with a quiet laugh and winked at her, "Ah, I'm sensing a pattern here."

Treveylan nudged him with her shoulder again. "Yes, strapping young templars are lovely. And, that one... Well, I tried to flirt with him, but I was so awkward and shy, it never really went anywhere. I used to watch him train, and I'd try to talk to him while I was in the library studying. I would lie awake every night dreaming about him, imagining what I would say, imagining him taking me away from the circle..."

She seemed to realise she was getting swept away by her own memories because she cleared her throat and said, "well, looking back. It seems so silly now."

"I can't even imagine you as shy, or for that matter, being locked in a circle tower."

"Well, I was young. I've grown up a lot since then." She almost unconsciously clenched her fist where the mark was. "This mark changed me too, there's no room for doubt or indecisiveness now."

For Dorian to compare this image of a meek, sheltered circle mage to the woman before him, was laughable. Even in the short time he had known her, she had managed to save the world from Alexius' insane plan, conscript the rebel mages, seal the breach, guide the survivors of Haven to a new fortress and become the leader of the Inquisition.

Dorian became lost in thought, thinking back to when he first met her and where they were today, and they both let the conversation lull into an easy silence for several minutes, each enjoying the others company. 

 

 

*

"Tell me, Evelyn. What is going on with the Commander and you. I keep hearing the most curious rumours."

The Inquisitor's face broke into a huge smile and she blurted out excitedly, "he kissed me on the battlements."

Dorian's raised his eyebrows in surprise and Evelyn let out an exaggerated groan of embarrassment. "Before we left, I went to talk to him, to tell him how I felt about him. I was so nervous that I had been misreading the entire situation, that he was just being friendly for the sake of the Inquisition. It almost felt like being back in that circle tower, with the Templar who humoured me but I was too shy to say anything meaningful."

"And?"

"And, when I finally managed to ask him if could ever think of me as more than just a mage, someone to protect and be fearful of, he told me he couldn't because I was the Inquisitor and because of Corypheus and the war and everything else that would make falling in love a bad idea. It felt like being in the circle again in that way too, there was always danger and risk and reasons why we couldn't be with anyone or fall in love. I was so scared that as a Templar he would never be able to get past his duty and focus on the Inquisition, just as he must have dedicated himself in the order."

Evelyn paused and let out a sigh. "He was looking at me with such warmth, though. It felt like he wanted to just throw out everything he just said and kiss me. He was so close to me.... Then I told him I was still here anyway, despite all of it. Well, then he really almost kissed me."

"Almost?"

"Well, then a scout interrupted us and I wanted to run away and hide in embarrassment."

Dorian let out a sharp laugh. "I'm sure that scout regrets that little mistake."

Evelyn grinned. "You're probably right. Cullen rounded on him pretty fast, with a look that sent that man running. Though I was trying my hardest to avoid looking at either of them. Then he surprised me with a kiss... Even thinking about it now... " She hummed with the memory of the encounter, a serene smile forming on her lips.

"Though, when we're here and he's there, it almost feels like it never happened. That I'm living these two lives. Weeks out in the field, a few days in Skyhold. How can that even work? Even after one kiss, I can't stop thinking about him. I already feel myself falling for him."

"If anyone can work with a tough situation, it's you."

"With the support and ear of my best friend, of course." Evelyn said, snuggling up closer to Dorian, letting her eyes drift shut.

Dorian let his hand rest along her shoulder in an embrace. "A circle mage turned Herald of Andraste and a pariah mage from Tevinter, what will people say..."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted images and [backstory about the Inquisitor on tumblr](http://inquisitor-xalk.tumblr.com/post/109356310015/my-current-mage-inquisitor-trevelyan-this-is-the). Inspired by my play through.


End file.
